The Beginning of the Dragon
The Beginning of the Dragon "That last takover was a breeze!" said Emperor Zim, "I've never thought that it would be so easy! So, where should we conquer next?" "How about the planet Earth?" asked Zucon, "the Earth is large enough that we can make it into a Vekorian paradise. All that we have to do is to get rid of all of the people!" "That's a splendid idea!" said Emperor Zim, "I think we will put it into action! Skulltor fighters! Go down and wreak havoc on the Earth!" The Skulltor fighters went to the city of Angel Falls and began to fire at anything and anyone. The public began to run wild and panic. Emperor Zim laughed at the public's misery. Now, what they did not know is that someone was spying on them. She heard enough, so she quickly left, but she wasn't undetected. Nikor heard her footsteps. "Boss," said Nikor, "I swear that someone was spying on us!" "I wouldn't worry about it," said Emperor Zim, "soon, their kingdom will be mine, anyway!" "Yes, boss," said Nikor, "of course, boss!" The spy, Lexia, returned home to the Flower Kingdom. She went to find her mother, Orpheena. "Mother?" asked Lexia, "where are you?" "I'm right here," said Orpheena, "what do you need, daughter?" "The Vekorian empire is trying to conquer the planet Earth!" said Lexia. "Really?" asked Orpheena, "and how do you know this?" "I was spying on them in their base," said Lexia. "Lexia!" said Orpheena, "how many times have I told you not to spy in enemy territory? You could get caught, and they could kiil you! You are my only child, and if they kill you, it will be the death of me!" "Sorry," said Lexia. "It's okay," said Orpheena, "but I'm glad you told me. We need to get some Earthlings who can defend their planet. If there is anyone who knows about the planet, it has to be an Earthling." "Right," said Lexia, "so, how do we do this?" "Watch and learn," said Orpheena. Now, Ian arrived from work tired and exhausted. He made a light dinner, cleaned up the preparations, and went to bed hoping for a good night's sleep. He was able to sleep for one hour, but then a golden light surrounded his front door, and it was so bright that he could no longer sleep. He got up to see what the source was. He noticed that it came from his front door, so he decided to investigate the situation. He opened the door and walked through, and then, he noticed that his house wasn't there any more when he looked back. "What's going on?" asked Ian, to himself. Ian noticed that he was in the Flower Garden and surrounded by many flowers. "What is this place?" asked Ian, to himself. He looked everywhere and saw nothing but beautiful flowers. Then, he saw a young woman approaching him, and he had his eyes fixated on her as she walked towards him. "Who are you?" asked the woman. "I'm Ian Chambers," said Ian, "who are you?" "I'm Mary Ann Conway," said the woman, "do you know what's going on here?" "I was hoping that you knew," said Ian. "One minute, I was sleeping and then I saw this light...," said Mary Ann. "Believe me; I know," said Ian. "The same thing happened to you?" asked Mary Ann. "Yes!" said Ian. Suddenly, three more people approached them. They were two young men and a young woman. Ian and Mary Ann had their eyes fixated on them as they approached the two of them. Then the three of them came within close range. "Who are you?" asked Mary Ann, "I'm Mary Ann Conway, and this is Ian Chambers." "Hi," said Ian. "I'm Asuka Mosako," said a young man. "I'm Ying Chang," said the young woman. "I'm Rodney Sims," said the other young man, "so, what's going on here?" Mary Ann and Ian shrugged their shoulders. "We don't know!" said Mary Ann. "This is weird!" said Asuka. "I know!" said Ying. "Let's stay together, because we don't know where we are," said Ian. "Good idea!" said Mary Ann. The five of them stayed close together, and after ten minutes, Orpheena's voice called out to them, but they did not kow who it was. "Ian! Mary Ann! Asuka! Ying! Rodney!" said Orpheena. They became frantic and afraid, "Okay," said Mary Ann, "what's going on here?" Mary Ann's heart was beating quickly. Suddenly, Orpheena descended from above the Flower Garden to where the five of them were standing, They had their eyes fixated on her. "Who are you?" asked Rodney. "My name is Orpheena," said Orpheena, "I brought you here for a very important mission," "What's that?" asked Asuka. "The Earth is under attack," said Orpheena, "and I called you here so that you can defend it." "How?" asked Rodney. "You will soon harness the power of the dragon," said Orpheena. "Dragon?" asked Ying, "aren't they evil?" "Not necessarily," said Orpheena, "there are good dragons also. Like humans, dragons have their own personality." "I see," said Ying. "So, what's going on?" asked Mary Ann. Orpheena presented five stones to the five young people. "What are those?" asked Rodney. "These are your dragon stones," said Orpheena, "they will allow you to transform into Power Rangers. You will have enough power to defeat these villains." "Power Rangers?" asked Ian, "aren't they superheroes?" "Yes," said Orpheena, "and you will be one of them. You will be known as Power Rangers Dragon Dash." Then, Orpheena gave them their morphers. "These are your morphers," said Orpheena, "when they are used in tandem with the dragon stones, they are your method of becoming Power Rangers. To activate them, all that you have to say is, 'Extreme power!', and you will morph." "Extreme power?" asked Rodney, "I kind of like that!" "Now, that is not all," said Orpheena, "I have a mission for you." "What's that?" asked Ian. "I will need you to tame your dragons," said Orpheena, "but it is easier than it sounds. In fact, I will go with you and help you do it. We are about to teleport to the planet Rydaria. It is where the dragons reside. Everyone ready?" "Ready!" said the others. They teleported to the land of Rydaria. The five of them saw nothing but spewing volcanoes and mountains. Dragons were everywhere. Then, Orpheena took a flute as the others looked on and began to make music with it. Five dragons came to the site. "Okay," said Orpheena, "now, you need to tame them." "How?" asked Mary Ann. "By befriending them," said Orpheena. "Okay," said Mary Ann, "let me try!" Mary Ann took a piece of candy from her pocket and fed a dragon. The dragon instantly became a zord. "Whoa!" said Ian, "did you see that?" "Yeah!" said Ying, "if she can do it, we can too!" "Let's work together, boy!" said Rodney to a dragon. His dragon also transformed. "Hey, boy," said Asuka, "I'm your friend!" Asuka's dragon transformed. "Need a friend?" asked Ying to a dragon. Her dragon also transformed. Ian noticed that the last dragon had a splinter in its foot. He removed it. The dragon became his friend and transformed. "Looks like we have some new friends," said Mary Ann. "Yeah!" said Ian. "Alright, everyone," said Orpheena, "before we go back home, we need to have a quick meeting." "Okay," said Ying. They sat around a warm campfire on the planet of Rydaria. Now, that you are Power Rangers, it's time to let you know what is going on. Master Zim is the head of the Vekorian Empire. Beware! He can be dangerous. Their warriors are Zucon, Nikor, and Devor. Their fleet are the Skulltors. The Skulltors are a bunch of skeleton warriors. Okay, Rodney, you will be the green ranger and have the power of earth. Ying, you will be the white ranger and have the power of lightning. Asuka, you will be the blue ranger and have the power of ice. Mary Ann, you will be the yellow ranger and have the power of wind. Ian, as the team captain, you will be the red ranger and have the power of fire," said Orpheena. "Team captain? Me?" asked Ian, "are you sure that you have the right guy?" "I know what I am doing," said Orpheena, "you can trust me, Ian." "If you say so," said Ian. "Now, when a monster grows giant or when the situation warrants, you can call upon your dragons. Rodney, you have the Earth Dragon. Ying, you have the Lightning Dragon. Asuka, you have the Ice Dragon. Mary Ann, you have the Wind Dragon. And Ian, you have the Fire Dragon. Together, these dragons can form the mighty Dragon Megazord. It is armed with the Dragon Saber. Now, for weapons, each of you has two blasters and one light saber. Are there any questions?" asked Orpheena. They looked at each other and said nothing. Then, Lexia handed them their Dragon Morphers and Dragon Coms. They looked them over carefully. "What are these?" asked Mary Ann. "The ring device is a communication device. You can communicate between each other and us. The other is your morpher," said Orpheena. Suddenly, the alarm began to sound. It irritated their ears at first. "What ''is ''that?" asked Ying. "That's the alarm," said Orpheena, "it sounds when there is trouble. Right now, the Skulltors are attacking the public in Angel Falls. You guys should get going!" "Right!" said Ian, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the rangers as they morphed. They arrived on the scene. At first, they were having a hard time defeating the Skulltors because they did not know how to defeat them. Then, Asuka accidentally ripped off the head of a Skulltor, and the Skulltor fell to the ground and disintegrated. "Guys!" said Asuka, "rip off their heads! That's how you defeat them!" At first, they were having trouble discerning Asuka's message. Then, they got the picture. They defeated most of the Skulltors, but Emperor Zim took the remainder back to the Vekorian base. "Who are these freaks of nature?" asked Emperor Zim. "They call themselves the Power Rangers," said Devor, "they fight for good!" "Whatever!" said Emperor Zim, "I will conquer Earth, even if there are a ''thousand ''of those Power Rangers!" "Good job, rangers!" said Orpheena, "now, as rangers, there are a couple of rules that you need to follow. Fight fair. Work as a team. Keep your and others' identities as a secret. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?" "We sure can!" said Ying, "and I speak for all of us!" They all smiled. "Good!" said Orpheena, "feel free to explore the Flower Garden to your liking, but remember, as a ranger, you are always on duty!" "No problem, Orpheena!" said Mary Ann with a smile. They left the Flower Garden and went to work out at the Angel Falls recreational center. Power Rangers Dragon Kingdom Category:Episode